Sujetando mi amistad, y haciéndola pedazos
by NocheAmada
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que eramos amigos? Aun extraño esos tiempos, en que admirábamos el cielo nocturno y hacíamos promesas que nunca cumpliríamos. Alfred... nosotros eramos amigos, ¿por qué dejamos que el amor nos separara? ¿Qué le ves a esa chica? ¿Por qué me echas la culpa ahora? No sé quien eres, no sé en que te has convertido... pero te extraño.
1. Primer Día

**_Primer Día._**

Una noche en una vasta pradera de Londres, dos jóvenes contemplaban las millones de estrellas del firmamento.

\- Alfred...

\- ¿Si Artie?

\- Cuando me casé, prométeme que nunca, nunca, nos dejaremos de lado.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - preguntó el de sangre americana mientras giraba su rostro hacia él.

\- Al... somos grandes, el próximo año entraremos a la universidad y encontraremos a... tu sabes - dijo con una mueca incomoda - chicas.

Alfred rió por sus palabras.

\- Artie, nunca te dejaría de lado - le aclaró amigablemente.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó viéndolo con seguridad.

\- Lo prometo - aclaró Alfred dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Hicimos una promesa!_

Arthur se limpió las lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Se sentía un monstruo cruel y malvado. Le hizo daño a su mejor amigo y aunque le costó arrepentirse, lo hizo, y ahora... lo extrañaba.

_Prométeme que nunca, nunca, nos dejaremos de lado._

Tantas promesas vacías. Juramentos que el creador mismo rompió.

Un sollozo brotó de sus finos.

\- Al... I miss you.

**Y todo comenzó una fría mañana de invierno.**

\- Definitivamente odio Buffalo - se quejó un gruñón Arthur con una bufanda atada al cuello.

\- ¡Pero Artie! ¡Es hermoso! Puedes hacer muñecos de nieve, guerrillas de bolas de nieve, comer nieve... - decía el menor entusiasmado.

\- ¿Hay algo aquí que no lleve la palabra nieve?

\- Mmm... helados - habló como si ante sus ojos se abriera un mágico arco iris.

Arthur suspiró sintiéndose condenado a morir congelado. En sus tierras inglesas llovía muy seguido, pero al menos lo que caía era lluvia y no nieve.

\- Vamos Artie, llegaremos tarde a clases.

La prestigiosa escuela tenía de pasillos blancos y patios enormes. Arthur contemplaba con sorpresa el lugar. Su antigua escuela, aquella que quedaba en aquel pequeño pueblito llamado Rye, no tenía comparación con aquella secundaria de porte monumental.

Alfred parecía muy emocionado enseñándole cada lugar de la Escuela Rullen. En algún momento Arthur dejó de poner atención, hasta que ya dentro del salón de clases en el que hacían matemáticas Alfred le dio un codazo acercándose a su oído. Despabilándose de su ensueño Arthur escuchó su susurro:

\- Aquella chica vez ahí, la de ojos azules como el hielo, es la chica que me gusta.

Arthur la miró, tenía una cintura pequeña, nariz respingada, y en fino cabello platinado. Sin embargo encontró su perfección aburrida, sin emoción, y no le prestó más de su atención.

* * *

\- Ahí viene - susurró el menor emocionado.

Arthur rodó los ojos, lo único que Alfred había hecho era hablar de la "hermosa" bielorrusa. Creyó que hablarían de sus vacaciones, de lo que habían echo en esos cinco años que estuvieron separados, como hacían los amigos.

Pero no, la fría chica se robaba toda su atención.

\- Al...

\- ¿Si Artie? - preguntó el menor comiéndose su colación.

\- Dime, ¿que le ves? - preguntó con una leve mueca de molestia.

Alfred dejó de morder su colación, dejó el sandwich a la mitad.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Que no entiendo, es una chica más... algo pesada, por si fuera poco.

\- Natasha es inteligente, astuta, fuerte y a la vez delicada... es el cielo - sus ojos celestes brillaron en admiración, que rápidamente hicieron un cambio a la seriedad - Te pediré que no vuelvas a hablar así de ella.

Arthur se descolocó ante sus palabras, ¿Alfie, su pequeño Alfie siendo serio por una chica? Bajó la cabeza, confundido, y en el fondo, sintiéndose levemente despechado.

\- ¿Por qué la quieres tanto? - susurro al aire.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada Alfred... olvídalo.

* * *

Y el menor olvidó su conversación, como si hubiese sido un susurro llevado por viento. Alfred no comentó ni una palabra de lo hablado, y lo siguió tratando como los casi hermanos que eran.

Pero el problema seguía latente...

Y Arthur estaba a un ápice de estallar.

Un día como todos Alfred y Arthur caminaban hacia sus salas, cuando la chica bielorrusa se interpuso entre ellos

\- ¡Cuidado!

El enamorado Alfred sujetó por la cintura a la chica que casi se golpea contra el suelo. Sus mejillas teñidas de rosado acompañaron el suave aliento de la menor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - fue la angustiada pregunta del americano.

Más su respuesta fue inesperada... para algunos.

\- Tienes tres segundos para soltarme - advirtió la mujer apretando los dientes.

Alfred quitó los brazos de su cintura, disculpándose por su equivocación.

\- No fue mi intención incomodarte...

\- No vuelvas a manosearme nunca más, necio, preferiría haber caído al suelo antes de ser tocado por sus sucias manos.

Arthur, rabiado, lo escuchaba todo, y al notar la tristeza de su mejor amigo ante las hirientes palabras de la menor, dejó de contenerse.

El fuerte y agudo impacto de una cachetada se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Arthur respiraba con agitación, enrojecido.

\- ¡Vuelves a llamar así a Alfred y te juro que la próxima será más fuerte!

Alfred vió la escena con conmoción, los chicos presentes habían detenido sus actividades para observar con asombro la escena.

\- ¿Te atreviste... a golpearme?

Arthur sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose orgulloso de colocar en su lugar a esa chica.

\- Tenían que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, perra.

Para su propia sorpresa, la chica se arregló las ropas y siguió con su camino, con todas las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Natasha no dijo nada... ya hablaría con su hermano.

\- Arthur...

\- Al - dijo acercándose a él con una mirada de preocupación - No la sigas persiguiendo más...

\- Eres un estúpido - dijo él con la vista ennegrecida.

Arthur pestañeó un par de veces, sin lograrlo entender.

\- Alfred... t-te estaba haciendo daño.

\- ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Todas las oportunidades que podía tener con ellas se esfumaron!

Arthur seguía sin entender, el apoyo que Alfred le daba a Natasha lo estaba rompiendo por dentro.

\- P-pero creí... - sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿no vio que solo le hacía más daño a su interior?

\- ¡Te equivocaste Arthur!

\- L-lo siento...

\- ¿Acaso crees que tus disculpas ahora sirven de algo?

Arthur se quedó sin aliento, con las lágrimas rebosando en la esquina de sus ojos.

\- Fue lo que pensé.

Ambos jóevenes sintieron como algo se quebraba en el instante que Alfred le dio la espalda.

Alfred _¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que... nunca me dejarías de lado?_

_Extraño esos tiempos._


	2. The Lake

**_The Lake._**

\- ¿Arthur? - se oyó la dulce y delicada voz de su madre a su puerta.

El joven rubio se secó las lágrimas y respiro hondamente, tratando de calmar su llanto.

\- ¿Si mamá?

\- Has estado todo el día encerrado, ¿me dejas pasar?

\- No...

\- ¿Decías?

Arthur suspiró.

\- Pasa ma.

La rellenita mujer se adentró en la habitación, su instinto de madre le decía que Arthur enfrentaba un problema. No comía en el almuerzo, no hablaba con sus hermanos, y lamentablemente, cuando se acercaba a su cuarto lo escuchaba sollozar. Una sola razón que bastaba para visitarlo en aquel tiempo que debería estar estudiando. Se sentó sobre su pequeña cama y acarició cariñosamente la rodilla de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo?

\- Nada, solo... he tenido problemas con la escuela.

\- ¿Es Alfred?

El silencio y su mirada ennegrecida le dijeron que sí. Ambos siguieron sin decir nada. La mayor pensaba preocupadamente que pudo haber pasado entre ellos, hace unas semanas atrás, cuando Arthur bajó del avión, se dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que parecían enamorados. Reían, se molestaban, jugaban como niños, ¿qué pudo romper esa valiosa amistad.

¿... O era quién?

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedes dejarme solo?

Y en ese momento, su madre entendió que si alguien podía ayudar a su hijo, no era ella.

* * *

Arthur iba camino a la escuela, pensando en _él, _cuando vio su sombra a pocos pasos suyo. Sus pies se detuvieron por instinto y sus verdes ojos se dedicaron a observar al menor. El rostro del estadounidense permanecía inexpresivo, imposible de leer, e ignorándolo siguió su camino.

\- O-oye - el americano no detuvo sus pasos, su frágil cuerpo tembló de impotencia - ¡Alfred!

Recién ahí, paro.

\- ¿Ta-tanto importa ella? ¿Ol-vidaste nuestra promesa? - Arthur escuchó una risa que le enervó el alma. La risa era del menor.

\- ¿Acaso crees que eso importa? La amo, ¿entiendes? Y el amor supera la amistad.

\- ¡Me conoces desde toda la vida maldición! ¡Alfred, somos como hermanos! ¡Los hermanos siempre están el uno para el otro! - lo enfrentó desde su lugar, apretando los puños - Y existe un amor, Alfred, más allá de lo que sienten los hermanos, existe el amor que tiene un hermano por el otro.

\- Arthur...

\- ¡No me calles!

El menor se sintió atemorizado por sus palabras, como un niño siendo regañado por su padre.

\- Alfred, razona, ¿no estas llegando demasiado lejos?

\- No... lo que hiciste es inaceptable - dijo armándose de valor.

\- Alfred...

\- Anda, reclama, ¡llora! Hace lo que te de la misma gana, pero del instante en que golpeaste a mi chica - se apuntó con el pulgar - nuestra relación terminó.

\- ¿Tuya? - ironizó con acidez cuando el americano le dio la espalda - Le das asco.

El menor apretó los labios, y sin decirle nada dio un paso adelante.

Arthur se dio la vuelta, sollozando con ira y frustración. Alfred lo tenía furioso, y se iba a desquitar. Sí, sabía perfectamente como lo haría.

* * *

Nathalia guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, tranquila, a pesar de sentir una presencia atrás de ella. Cerró la puertecilla y enfrentó al joven de igual porte que el suyo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Arthur guardó silencio, y sorprendiéndola, pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza y unió sus labios con los suyos. Nathalia abrió los ojos asombrada, más los cerró dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor a té. Arthur se separó de ella, mordiéndola levemente. Un suave sonrojo acompañaba la fría expresión de la bielorrusa.

\- Besas bien... - murmuró con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Me dices eso después de golpearme apenas te conocí?

\- Lo siento, Alfred es como un niñato y mi deber es cuidarlo - se disculpó sin alejarse mucho de ella.

\- Alfred... es un idiota - acotó la peliplateada.

Arthur se mordió fuertemente la lengua para disimular su rabia, lo seguía queriendo y odiaba lo mal que esa bruja hacía sentir a su _antiguo_ mejor amigo.

\- Tienes razón, Alfred es un idiota, y yo debo disculparme.

\- ¿De verdad? - respondió sin emoción alguna en su voz - ¿Crees te perdonaría?

\- Deberías - sonrió mientras le robaba un casto beso - Nos vemos.

Nathalia se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, y una leve y pequeña sonrisa se asomó en ellos. Recordó lo que le dijo a su hermano, ¿debería decirle que lo dejara en paz...? No... ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Con el tiempo se hicieron más amenos. La relación que Arthur y Alfred tenían se hacía más y más invisible a los ojos del inglés. Arthur despertaba sudando en las noches, de una pesadilla, soñaba que Alfred descubría su relación con Natasha, y lo dejaba solo. Pero en el fondo, eso era lo que quería, herirlo, como Alfred lo hizo con él. Y además... tenía la leve esperanza de que hacía cayera en cuenta en la clase de mujer que Nathalia era.

Era un día normal en la sala del comedor, un inglés y un japones comían tranquilamente su almuerzo cuando se acercó un alto y corpulento chico.

\- Hola da, ¿eres Arthur?

El menor subió la cabeza hacia el ruso que lo miraba con inocencia.

\- Si ¿por qué?

\- Mi mochila se cayó en la laguna congelada y yo soy muy pesado para ir por ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

\- Si fueras tan amable.

\- Ya vuelvo Kiku.

\- Arthur-san, es peligroso.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

**Y no lo estuvo.**

Arthur caminó unos cuantos pasos por el lago congelado, sus dedos iban a alcanzar la tan nombrada mochila... y el hielo se quebró. Lo primero que hizo después de notar que no tenía aire, fue que el frío estaba paralizando sus huesos. Arthur se había sumergido en el lago. Con sus manos trató de subir a respirar, pero sus ojos... no encontraban la salida.

* * *

\- ¡Alfred-san! - Kiku corría rápidamente por los pasillos, buscando al americano.

La aparición de Iván lo tenía preocupado, tenía fama de bravucón y no se creía su sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada".

\- ¡Alfred-san!

\- ¿Kiku? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó notando el rostro acalorado del mayor - Te ves alterado...

\- A-Arthur se dirigió al lago congelado.

\- ¿Qué? - chilló sintiendo sus sentidos despertar.

\- Iván vino, y le di-jo que...

Kiku se tragó sus palabras, Alfred corría hacia el lago congelado. ¡Diablos! Arthur no podia ser más estúpido. Era obvio que pasaría algo, conocía a Iván, su sonrisa de inocencia solo era una máscara que ocultaban sus intenciones. Pero lo pensó ¿qué pudo hacer Arthur para ganarse su odio? Cierto, la cachetada.

\- ¡Arthur! - llamó encontrando el lago vacío, no veía ni a Iván con su séquito, ni al chico que su alma, cuerpo y mente exigía ver, _Arthur_ \- ¡Arthur! - volvió a gritar, y justo cuando pensaba cambiar de lugar, sintió golpes bajo sus pies.

Casi grita, era Arthur, él estaba dentro del agua, golpeando el hielo con miedo. Alfred se arrodilló inmediatamente, con su corazón latiendo a mil veces por segundo. No, diablos no. Las burbujas escapaban rápidamente por los labios del inglés y las lágrimas se fundían con el agua: le pedía auxilio. Arthur estaba desesperado, tenía el aire tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Alfred notaba con temerosa preocupación como el aire de Arthur se iba acabando.

\- ¡Arthur! - grito cuando notó que esta dejaba de golpear el hielo y lentamente posicionaba su delgada mano en el bloque - ¡Arthur! - las lágrima de miedo comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos celestes, no podía morir. Posicionó su mano sobre la de él, sollozando. Entonces notó como Arthur tragaba agua, y lentamente se iba hundiendo en el lago - ¡No! - gritó en un sollozó mientras golpeaba con ambas manos en el hielo - ¡Arthur no! - siguió golpeando, con insistencia, con fuerza.

Y el hielo se rompió.

Casi sin analizarlo se hundió en el lago, sumergiéndose en las profundidades sujetó el cuerpo de Arthur que se hundía más y más en el agua. Lo rodeó por la cintura y nadó hacia la superficie. Con las manos tiritando subió a Arthur encima del hielo y lo siguió, saliendo del lago. Gritando su nombre comenzó a hacer pulsaciones en su pecho. Las lágrimas caían sobre el más pequeño, de dolor, de miedo, de arrepentimiento.

\- Arthur, vamos, despierta, vamos - sollozó para luego entreabrir sus labios y darle respiración boca a boca - Arthur, no me dejes, ¡Arthur! - paulatinamente dejó de hacer pulsaciones y se recostó sobre su cuerpo - Lo siento, fui un idiota, no debí hacerlo, pero respira, por favor.

En una última instancia acarició su nariz contra la suya, lo quería, cuanto lo quería. Lloró escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Su piel se encontraba fría como el hielo. Gimoteó abrazándolo con fuerza, entonces sintió como los músculos del más pequeño se contraían.

Alfred se hizo a un lado para no aplastarlo con su cuerpo. Y lo observó: Arthur tosía y escupía agua, desesperado. Y apenas escuchó su profunda y aguda bocanada de aire saltó a abrazarlo.

\- Im sorry! Im sorry! Lo siento Arthur, fue un idiota.

Arthur respiraba agitado mientras trataba de reponerse. Y al oír las sinceras y dulces palabras del menor, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos verdes. Cuanto lo extrañaba...

\- Me hiciste mucha falta, to-tonto.

Alfred rió secando una lágrima del más pequeño, y escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Alfred.

\- ¿Sí? - susurró esperando las, quiso creer, dulces palabras de Arthur, pero sus palabras lograron erizar su piel.

\- Tengo sueño...

Su preocupación salió a luz. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alfred llevaba a Arthur al hospital en el automóvil de su padre, acelerado. Su progenitor hacía clases en su escuela. Fue atendido inmediatamente y puesto en una camilla. Alfred no pudo entrar por un tiempo, pero luego de unas horas le permitieron el acceso.

\- Adelante joven Jones...

\- Gracias doctor - pasó por su lado y cerró la puerta tras de él, atendió al más pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor - respondió con voz débil, entonces lo miró a los ojos - Alfred...

\- No, lo que paso... pasó, no podemos cambiarlo.

Arthur bajó la cabeza, entristecido.

\- Pero no significa que el futuro vaya a ser igual.

Un tímido sonrojo se posó en los labios del más pequeño, de felicidad, disfrutando las dulces caricias del menor.

\- Te quiero Alfred - rió cuando sintió sus labios en su frente.

\- _Yo igual bro._

El celular de Arthur interrumpió la cálida escena. Los padres del inglés habían pasado antes que él y habían traído sus cosas. Alfred tomó el aparato con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al leer el nombre de quien llamaba. Miró extrañado al mayor.

¿Por qué llamaría Nathalia?


End file.
